


Shopping!

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Shopping Trip with Bad and Skeppy!
Relationships: None
Series: Turn Back Time! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 561





	Shopping!

Tommy and Tubbo didn’t know what to think the next day was going to be like. But they both did know that Niki had talked with the others of the server about something. They didn’t know what but it was something about going to the mainland to get them clothes since they only had the clothes they were wearing.

So Tommy and Tubbo stood on either side of Niki holding her hands with Skeppy and Bad. Apparently they went to the mainland the most and knew how to navigate the place so they were going to help Niki with shopping while also helping pay for everything. Tommy and Tubbo didn't fully understand the extent of this all but they didn’t question it either as they waved by to the others and stepped through the portal with Niki.

They exited the portal into a giant building swarming with people going in and out of the portals and to and from destinations. The amount of people was almost overwhelming and made Tommy cling to Niki.

Tubbo wasn’t any different. “Calm down guys” Bad frowned. Tommy huffed and looked at Niki who just gave him a smile. “Here” Bad lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders and Tommy could see over the heads of a lot of people a few were still freakishly tall though. Skeppy did the same setting Tubbo on his shoulders and the group began to walk around. Bad and Skeppy lead the way outside of the building and the streets were worse. 

Making their way through the crowd and to another rather large building wasn’t that hard though since people seemed to part and move away from either Bad or Skeppy when they walked which confused and interested him.

"What's this place?” Tommy asked, staring at the building.

“This is called a mall, people from all around from different worlds and dimensions come and go selling items from different worlds after they go through regulation” Bad explained to Tommy. “Were gonna get you guys some new clothes” Tommy wasn’t surprised when Tubbo gasped and had practical stars in his eyes.

“If you want Niki you can get stuff too, it’s on us after all and we can take care of watching them” Bad gave Niki a polite and gentle smile. Niki smiled and nodded back.

“I’ll just look around and we'll meet back up here at the entrance” They both nodded in response to Niki and entered the mall and split up Bad and Skeppy taking the two younger boys to a shop where they could get clothes. Once they were inside the story they set both of the kids down and led them to a section filled with clothes for kids. Tubbo didn’t waste any time looking around at all the clothes with a happy and excited expression

Tommy was a little more reluctant but after an encouraging smile from Bad he moved forward and looked around. They assumed Tommy and Tubbo knew they’re own sizes so they didn’t bug them and stayed close to make sure they were relatively okay.

At some point Bad had wandered off, looking around also interested in the things in the store despite already having an assortment of clothes. That left them with Skeppy who they had heard was a very irresponsible person but the minute Bad had waltzed away his attention on something else, Skeppy was sticking to them like glue his eyes scanning the area to glare at anyone who got too close to them.

Skeppy gave Tommy the impression of a hawk, watching the surrounding area with a sharp eye. The fact someone so willing to protect them was nearby eased Tommy’s worry. He happily picked out shirts, shorts, pants and shoes. Tubbo doing the same, Tommy had picked out shirts that looked similar to the one he was wearing which was just plain red and white with black shorts and white shoes. He had found a shirt similar but blue with even yellow and purple ones. Tommy mostly grabbed shorts and two new pairs of shoes after grabbing enough shirts.

Tubbo did the same getting clothes that he thought were similar to his own. At some point Skeppy had walked away for only a second but had come back with a red and green hat. He set the green one on Tommy’s head and the red one on Tubbo’s. “It’s like the opposite,” Skeppy said giving them a small smile.

Tubbo’s eyes lit up and he grinned at Tommy, who couldn’t help but return the smile quietly thanking Skeppy who gave him a beaming grin. They continued to look around with Skeppy suggesting things they might want, they got a few toys to keep them occupied whenever they were hanging out with others.

On the first day of when Tommy and Tubbo had been de-aged. After they had been taken to Niki’s place, Dream and Wilbur had returned to inform them of their thoughts on Tommy and how malnourished he was and Skeppy wasn’t going to lie he noticed it to and his concern for the younger member of the SMP grew. He considered Tommy an okay kid, he couldn’t say much about Tubbo though since they rarely interacted but from what he could tell right now Tubbo seemed like an okay kid.

After they had all the clothes the two de-aged kids wanted. Skeppy helped carry they’re things to the front of the shop to pay for them. They waited for the cashier to bag all they’re items before telling them the amount they needed to pay. Skeppy happily paid then called out for Bad.

“I’m coming!” Bad yelled back and came walking out from another random isle.

“While you were looking I was helping them” Skeppy replied and would have crossed his arms and pouted but he was carrying the bags of items for the two kids.

“Well I’m sorry I got easily distracted” Bad responded moving over to Skeppy to take the bags out of his right hand. Once Skeppy’s right hand was free he took Tommy’s hand into his own to make sure he didn’t lose the kid. Bad took Tubbo’s hand into his left hand and they exited the shop.

It was still broad daylight and they had a bunch of time to spare so Skeppy had an idea. “Why don’t we show you guys our stadium?” Skeppy asked.

“Stadium, what's that?” Tubbo asked.

Skeppy and Bad began walking in the direction of the stadium. “We own a stadium here in mainland because we do a bunch of challenges for people, we give out either 1,000 or 2,000 to the last person standing, it’s also one of the ways we make our money since we take donations from people who want these events to continue or go on” Bad explained. “Skeppy’s the one who sets up the events and explains to the mods what type of obstacles he wants in the events, but there's a bunch of other things required for us to do and prepare ahead of time in order for these events to be hosted”

They approached the stadium as Bad explained it to them. The entire building was rather large, made out of quartz and nether brick that was a stark contrast to the pure white pillars. They entered the stadium moving down the hallways until they came out onto the field that was currently nothing but grass. "Lets take a picture" Skeppy said excitedly. Bad, Tubbo and Tommy nodded and Bad lifted Tubbo onto his shoulders. Skeppy pulled up a screen panel and switched the screen's panel settings before he lifted Tommy up and onto his shoulders.

The screen panel was facing them showing them an image of them all with Tubbo on Bad's shoulders and Tommy on Skeppy's their backs facing the field showing the field of the stadium behind them. The number five flashed across the screen counting down to '1' then a click could be heard and Skeppy let Tommy down, Bad setting Tubbo down next to Tommy. "I'll send you the picture later Bad" Skeppy grinned. Bad nodded before his eyes widened.

“Oh! Muffin, I forgot to tell Niki we were showing them the stadium!” Bad said. “Skeppy watch them while I go message her, I’ll probably have to find her too” Skeppy nodded to Bad’s words and watched as Bad hurriedly left the stadium.

After Bad left Tubbo and Tommy turned to look out at the field to actually get a good look at everything. “It’s so big!” Tommy said in awe.

Skeppy nodded with a smile. “Yep, when the stadium was built it was originally just me running these events but then Bad offered to be the second host, it’s best to have a partner when running these because I can get a second opinion on decisions” Skeppy said.

“What type of challenges do you do here?” Tubbo asked as he moved to walk more towards the center of the field, Tommy and Skeppy following close behind. Skeppy had set the bag of stuff against the wall next to the door exiting the field.

“We hold events like four corners and different variations of that one, Floor is lava, Simon says, sometimes we just make them do random challenges,” Skeppy said, shrugging as he buried his hands in his coat pockets. The three of them were now standing in the center of the stadium and Skeppy got an idea. “You guys wanna see something cool?” Skeppy asked.

“Sure!” Tubbo responded with a smile. Skeppy nodded and brought up a command panel, it looked like a floating holographic screen with odd floating text sprawled across the surface. Skeppy typed something into the command panel.

Tubbo and Tommy watched in awe as different colored flowers bloomed across the entire field, a few trees growing alongside them. “Wow” Tommy muttered.

“Pretty cool huh?” Skeppy asked with a grin.

“It’s so pretty,” Tubbo blurted out his eyes wide in awe.

“What else can you do?” Tommy asked.

“I can show you guys another time, it’s getting late and I think we should get you to home” Skeppy announced much to the dismay of the two de-aged kids.

They walked back over to the exit off the field and Skeppy picked up the bag and led the two kids through the hallways to the outside of the stadium. Where they waited for Bad and Niki to show up. They returned back to the SMP shortly after.


End file.
